


Sadly, Night Time is When Dave Thinks Best

by Ralli



Series: Nice Coat [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy thoughts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dave is introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralli/pseuds/Ralli
Summary: Dave can't sleep, his thoughts are just too busy.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: Nice Coat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608049
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Sadly, Night Time is When Dave Thinks Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a long time ago. It's Dave's perspective of the first night Karkat stayed at his place after the events of Nice Coat. I did some editing and spruced it up a bit. I'm putting this out there as an apology for updating When the Past Comes Haunting so slow.

He can hear Karkat breathing next to him. It’s deep and slow, and it’s good. It means he’s sleeping, and he should be at two in the morning. Just like Dave should be, instead of staring at the ceiling with his brain running at a mile a minute. At least, he would be staring at the ceiling if it weren’t too dark to see it. 

This is the first time Karkat has stayed the night at his place. It, however, is not the first time they’ve slept side by side, but at least Dave isn’t drunk this time. That was so fucking stupid of him. He can feel his face heating up as he hazily remembers drunk-him thinking ‘step one: pick the lock. Step two: pass out next to Cute Guy you just met. Step 3: ??? Step 4: profit’. That was so uncool of him, like melted ice cream on a warm sunny day, screaming into oblivion as it’s flesh boils in the heat levels of uncool. Damn. 

He stares at the ceiling, face red while Karkat sleeps next to him. Warm affection blooms deep in his chest as he listens to the other’s breathing. It’s really late. Once again, Dave thinks, he should be sleeping. He just, ugh. He hopes Karkat knows just how much Dave loves him, even if he shows it in weird,and sometimes-easily-misconstrued ways. Karkat deserves the world. 

He should get Karkat something awesome for Valentine’s day. Like maybe chocolates, not the expensive kind because, let’s be honest, the expensive shit always seems worse that cheap Hershey’s brand chocolate. Hmm. Any kind of food might work actually, Karkat loves food. He should take Karkat out to Niagara Falls and have a nice dinner overlooking the beautiful spray. Maybe Dave could even get some photographs. He should get a nice photograph, print it and frame it. Too many options to choose from… that’s it. He’s doing them all. Dinner at Niagara with Hershey’s chocolate for dinner and a photo-shoot of Karkat with a sunset over Niagara Falls in the background to commemorate their first Valentine’s Day. 

Karkat stirs for a moment, turning around to face Dave and snuggling into his side. Where Dave is lanky, Karkat is stout and that somehow works out to Dave being both the big spoon and the little spoon. Somehow. It’s really nice though, and Karkat is warm. Dave’s eyes are starting to droop and the ceiling is no longer so inviting. Dave unfolds his hands from behind his head and wraps them around Karkat’s shoulders, burying his chin into Karkat’s hair. Some fruity shampoo smell wafts into his nose along with a few of Karkat’s curly tufts. It itches but he ignores it in favor of breathing slowly and deeply in time with his boyfriend. 

Karkat’s warmth seems to sink into his very bones and he closes his eyes for a second. When he opens them there’s light streaming through his window as Karkat snuggles deeper into his chest. The two of them locked legs over the night, and Karkat’s sleep shorts rode up. Their calves are clearly stuck together and it’s not exactly comfortable. 

Dave blindly gropes for his phone off the nightstand and checks the time. It’s like six in the morning. God he needs some more sleep. But his blind movements for his phone are waking up Karkat. 

“Mmm,” Karkat mumbles, pulling away from Dave’s shirt to shoot him the most wonderful view of his eyes. 

Dave could go on for days about Karkat’s eyes. Warm brown, almost a cinnamon color, that shines like a penny copper in the sunlight. If he turns a certain way, Dave can catch them turn gold. They stare into him with such emotion. Those sleepy orbs are full of love and adoration, beamed directly into his soul, filling him up like warm coco on a winter day. He should rap about this. Make a song for Karkat and title it ‘His Eyes’. But first; 

“Good morning,” he whispers into Karkat’s bed head. It’s quiet but he knows Karkat can hear it. 

Karkat’s response is to snuggle up to him, “No. Too fucking early for morning.” 

“You haven’t even seen what time is.” Dave chuckles. 

Karkat makes a disgruntled noise and closes those beautiful eyes. Dave pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders. He drifts off again to the sounds of Karkat breathing. 


End file.
